


Cohabitation

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x2 The Incredible Adventures of Baron Von Munchausen ... by ProxyDiane admits hesitance to Billy
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk





	Cohabitation

“I was so nervous about getting married”Diane admitted to Billy 

“Why were you anxious?”Billy questioned her 

“Cohabitation I suppose”Diane replies 

“That’s natural ...fear I mean”Billy answers 

“I’ve been in some pretty awful relationships in the last”Diane says


End file.
